Big Pokemon!
by Krookodile
Summary: A crossover of Pokemon and the TV series Big Brother! Watch as 25 Pokemon compete to win the grand prize of 500,000 Poke as they try and rid of the competition! Drama, romance, humor, and more! I couldn't find a Big Brother category :I


Hello everyone! This is the first story that I'm going to be posting here on Fanfiction! I wanna try and update at least once a week, but I doubt that'll happen. So, anyways...

This story is going to be like the TV Show Big Brother. Except with some "minor" changes.

1. Course, there will be Head of Household and Veto challenges. And the third challenge is the Have/Have Not Challenges, except the team that wins are the only Haves. Other teams are Have Nots.

2. Well furnished home for the competitors? I don't think so. They get to live in a dilipated abandoned building. Course, the team that wins will get to live in a mansion for a week.

3. It wouldn't be find with no sabotaging! There will be a sabotager in this story.

4. Challenges will be made to more suit Pokemon than humans. May use some of the challenges in the show.

And, yeah... I think that's it for now. So, without anymore stuff to blab on about, let us begin!

"Hello, and welcome to a very exciting season of Big Pokemon!" said a pony like Pokemon joyfully. "My name is Keldeo, and I'll be your very handsome host for this very awesome show! So, I'm guessing you guys want to see the contestants now, am I right?"

"YES!" roared the crowd.

"Alright then, so let me introduced you to our first players, THE KANTO TEAM!" Keldeo replied. Just then, a Pokemon emerged from the curtain behind the musketeer. It was small and green, and was hoping to move about.

"Hey, I'm Metapod. I'm glad I was accepted to participate on here." Metapod said happily. He then hopped over to a couple of seats set aside for the participants. A tan feline pokemon then walked out from behind the curtain. In a very sophisticated voice, she said "Hello, everyone. I am very overjoyed that I am able to play along here." Persian walked over next to Metapod.

"Why, welcome to the show guys!" greeted Keldeo. Suddenly, a pink blur rushed out from behind the curtain, LITERALLY bouncing off the walls.

"HII'MJIGGLYPUFFANDI'MSOGLADI'MONTHESHOWI'..." the crazy Pokemon shouted.

Keldeo winced from the abrupt shouting, "Uh, yeah, Jigglypuff. Welcome to the show..."

Jigglypuff shouted,"THANKSSOMUCHANDYOU''SGREEN!"

"Ugh, I'm not gonna get any sleep with her around..." sighed Metapod. As he said that, the next contestant flew out.

"Hey everyone!" shouted the small duck, "I'm Farfetch'd! I'm so gonna win this show!" He flew over and perched on Persian's head.

"Would you mind getting off?" said Persian, annoyed.

"Nope!" replied Farfetch'd.

Before Persian could tell him off, Keldeo spoke up. "Alright, and the final Kanto Team member, will you come on out?" A yellow dog like pokemon rushed out from behind the curtain.

"Yo, I'm Jolteon! Sup?" said the dog happily.

"Well, thanks for participating Jolteon! Why don't you go sit over there with the other team players?" Jolteon did as he was told. "Alright, now it's time for everyone to meet the players of the Johto team! Come on out guys!" Keldeo said in a gleeful tone.

A small, yellow pokemon slithered out from behind the curtain, "Hey, I'm Dunsparce."

"Why is there a Dunsparce on this show?" one of the audiance members said to their friend. "They're so... dull."

"I heard that." hissed Dunsparce. "I hate how everyone frowns upon my kind. You all think we're weak and can't do anything. I mean really, everywhere I go..."

Keldeo interrupted him, "Just ignore them. Please go and sit over there, Dunsparce!"

The next contestant stepped out. It was a tall, bird pokemon with elaborate wings and a bright green head.

"Welcome to the show Xatu! How do you feel?" greeted Keldeo.

"..." Xatu replied.

Keldeo grinned, "Not much of a talker, are you? Well, anyways, go sit over here, please." As Xatu walked over, the next Johto player hopped out.

"Hey guys! My name is Politoed, and I'm determined to win this game!" Politoed said ethusiastically.

"So is everyone else..." muttered Dunsparce.

A Mareep then came out from behind the curtain. "Hi! i'm Mareep! I joined so I can just play in the challenges. I don't care about winning! Winning is for squares."

"...Uh, okay?" said Keldeo. "Just go over and sit with the others."

The last Johto team member floated out. "HELLO. I AM PORYGON 2."

Everyone went silent.

"Creepy..." whispered Metapod to Politoed.

"Uh... hi Porygon 2. Why don't you go and sit over there?" Keldeo pointed.

"I CANNOT SIT. ALL I CAN DO IS FLOAT. IMBECILE."

The crowed gasped.

Keldeo growled, "Go over and FLOAT with them, then..."

The first member of the Hoenn team came out. "I'm not gonna get an introduction or anything?" the tree gecko questioned.

"Oh, yeah, welcome Sceptile!" greeted Keldeo, "Just go and sit over there."

A large pokemon then danced their way out from behind the curtain. "FIESTA!"

Persian snikered, "Looks like at least we might have someone fun around the house."

The pokemon continued, "My name is Ludicolo, and I love to dance and party!" And with that, he pulled out two maracas and started to sway his orange body to the beat as he walked over to the other contestants.

The next pokemon rushed out. "Hey, I'm Vigoroth! I'm very energetic and just cannot be contained!"

Jigglypuff screamed out, "HEYYOU'REJUSTLIKEMEI''MENERGETICTOO!"

"They're perfect for each other," giggled Dunsparce.

A fluffy bird pokemon flew out from behind the curtain. "Hello everyone. I'm Altaria. Nice to meet you all."

"She looks perfect for you, Xatu." Jolteon joked.

"..."

A Clamperl hopped out onto the stage. "Hey, I'm Clamperl!"

"Yeah, the narrator just said that." replied Farfetch'd.

"How are you surviving without water?" Keldeo questioned. Clamperl ignored him and sat next to Ludicolo.

"Okay, fine. Be like that." scoffed Keldeo. "Anyways, let's meet the Sinnoh team!"

Another bird pokemon flew out. "Hai! I'm Togekiss :3"

"Uh, why is there an emoticon in your line?" asked Vigoroth.

"What are you talking about? :o" asked Togekiss.

"Nevermind..."

Togekiss laughed, "What a weirdo! XD"

Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to the next contestant that had stepped out. She was tall and green, with two beautiful purple and black roses upon her arms. Very gorgeous this pokemon was.

"Hello, I'm Roserade." she said quietly.

"Uh... wow, welcome to the show hot- er, I mean, Roserade!" studdered Keldeo.

"Thank you." she replied.

The next contestant floated out. "Hi, I'm Finneon!"

Everyone was to busy drooling over Roserade to notice her.

"Uh, hello? Is anyone gonna welcome me?" she said in a huff. still, no one paid her any attention. "Fine, be like that."

A rock flew out from behind the curtain and conked Finneon over the head, kncocking her out cold. This grabbed everyone's attention.

Keldeo gave the rock a curious look. "Uh, is the next contestant this rock?"

"Not exactly." wafted an ominous voice from the rock. A shadowy purple blob then floated out from a crack in the rock. "I'm Spirtomb, and I'm cursed to forever be stuck in this rock."

"Aww, how sad." laughed Keldeo. "You're not gonna be any good in challenges like that, bub."

"Oh, I beg to differ." grinned Spritomb.

The last Sinnoh team member came out. "Uh, hi, I'm Riolu. I'm here to try and make some, uh, friends. Yeah, friends." studdered the puppy.

"I'm sure you will." replied Keldeo with a big grin. "Or maybe even the oppisite."

Riolu gasped, "YOU MEAN BULLIES?"

Keldeo laughed, "Yep. Since you're small, people are gonna be taking advantage of you."

"I don't think being small has anything to do with it.." gulped Riolu.

"Well, that's all of our teams everyone!" said Keldeo, "For now, that is. We have a secret team joining the game! But you'll all get to see them when we start the first challenge. Which is about, now, actually, so let's get started!"

Short intro is short. But it's an intro :P

So, a secret team, eh? Well, it's pretty obvious what that team will be. If you don't know, then I feel sorry for you.

Quite an intetesting group of players we have. I wonder how this will affect some :3

Also, can you figure out the three shiny pokemon in the game? Yep, I decided to make some shiny for no reason.

Next chapter is where the fun begins! :D


End file.
